Snow Beans
Synopsis The Bean and Squirrel Scouts go on a ski trip at Mount Whitehead. Plot All the Bean Scouts and Squirrel Scouts are going on a skiing/snowboarding trip to Mt. Whitehead with Scoutmaster Lumpus, Miss Doe, Ms. Mucus and Mr. Slinkman, who's driving the bus. Once they get to Mt. Whitehead, Slinkman informs Scoutmaster Lumpus and Miss Doe that they have to divide the children, and that there are two beginners this year: Lazlo and Lumpus. At first, Lumpus is embarrassed about it, but then decides that he has to do it to impress Jane Doe. Later, while on the Bunny Slope, Lazlo explains a skiing technique he read in the Bean Scout Handbook: to ski slowly, pretend your skis are a slice of pizza, and to ski faster, pretend that they're two french fries. Lumpus doesn't take the advice, feeling he's already a good skier, but did poorly while Lazlo did well using the pizza-french fry technique. By the afternoon, Lumpus gets excited about riding with Miss Doe, but when Lazlo interrupts him while he's talking to her, he snaps at Lazlo and tells him to ride with a bear. Jane gets very furious at Lumpus and refuses to ride with him. Lumpus gets angry at Lazlo, feeling its his fault, but then the chairlift scoops them up, and they later get stuck up on the chairlift. Three hours later, Miss Doe and Slinkman get worried about Scoutmaster Lumpus and Lazlo, and Slinkman tells everyone to split up into "very small, leaderless search parties" to go look for them. Naturally, the rest of the campers get lost, but after the chairlift that Lumpus and Lazlo are stuck on breaks and falls to the ground, it slides down the mountain, and they end up (accidentally) rescuing all the other campers too. Jane's relieved that all the children are safe and is impressed that Lumpus rescued them (though she doesn't even know it was purely by accident). She asks to sit by him on the bus, and Lumpus says yes but his fingers are welded to the chairlift (he was holding it so tightly), and Jane comes back out and says she's already sitting next to Lazlo. Slinkman decides that for Lazlo's safety to leave Lumpus where he is, which, naturally, angers Lumpus. Trivia *This is the first winter-themed episode of the series. *Though it's never fully explained, Slinkman tells Lumpus that the ski resort insists on him being a beginner because of an accident from the previous year's trip. *While Lumpus and Lazlo are stuck in the ski lift, Lumpus attempts to use Lazlo's jacket to signal for help. It is blown away, but later on, Lazlo still has his jacket. *This marks the first time Jane Doe angrily scolds at Lumpus for telling Lazlo to go ride with a bear. *The place that the Bean Scouts and the Squirrel Scouts went to ski was called Mount Whitehead. *The episode shows that Lumpus has a fear of heights. *'Credits': Lumpus keeps trying to stand up in his skis while Lazlo skis down the slope and up again. *'Goof': **In the beginning, the hippo Bean Scout was sitting in the row where the Beans sit. However, when they show the scene of Ms. Doe and Lumpus, he's behind them. Later, they show him back to the original seat he was sitting. **At the end of the episode after Lazlo, Lumpus, and the rest of the scouts were done riding on the ski lift the dung beetles were sitting next to Lumpus, in the next scene they were gone. **For some reason, Almondine and Amber are both in the bus with the other scouts but when the bus reached Mount Whitehead and at the same time when everybody is out of the bus, they are nowhere to be seen. **Gretchen on the other hand was in the bus with the other scouts and before the skiing begins, she was also with the other scouts and after that, she was nowhere to be seen. **In The TGAOHW Episode The Snow Troubles, Jane Doe Refused Henry To Ride With Her,But Henry Started To Cry, Zap Says It's Okay,Henry,But Henry Said No,It's Not Okay,This Is All Your Fault To Zap The Smighty,He Slapped Zap The Smigthy With The Hand In The Cheek,Which It Makes Zap The Smighty Fall Down Into The Snow,Because Jane Doe Refused Henry To Ride With Her. Quotes *''(While looking for Lazlo and Lumpus, Chip and Skip go near a tree) '' *'Chip':Maybe they're behind the tree.(They go around the tree) *'Skip': Look! Footprints! They must be behind that tree!(They go around the tree again) *'Chip': Footprints! *'Lazlo' (About Ms. Doe): She's spunky. *'Lazlo': Pizza, french fry. *'Lazlo' (to Ms. Doe): Hi sweetie Gallery Quotes For The Snow Troubles Henry:But Jane Doe. Ms.Jane Doe: NEVER! Henry: when Jane Doe Is Refusing to ride with Henry WAHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Zap: It's Okay,Henry. Henry: NO! It Is Not Okay,You Ruined The Ride With Jane Doe!,This Is All Your Fault! You Have Been Very Bad,That's It!,You Know What!?,I'm Slapping In Your Cheek! Zap:Uh-Oh! Slaps Zap The Smighty's Cheek Because For Jane Doe Refusing To Ride With Henry And He Falls Down Into The Snow Which It Hurts So Hard Ouch! It's Making Me Feel Bad. Category:Lazlo Episodes Category:Lumpus Episodes Category:Recurring Characters Episodes Category:Full ploted episodes